Compañero de pupitre
by Sunly
Summary: Todo empezo con una tarea de biologia ¿quien iba a decir que terminaria conociendo al demonio?-Es mi primer fic denle la oportunidad ¿si?
1. Prologo

Bueno este es mi primer fic…y quiero agradecerles por haberme dado la oportunidad…arigato…bueno espero sus reviews ne? Por fa…no me quiero deprimir….bueno disfrútenlo….Soul eater no es mio por desgracia, creenme estoy temblando más que una gelatina fuu respira respira disfrutenlo...

**Compañero de pupitre.**

**Prologo.**

Observaba por la ventana, hacia mucho sol afuera no me apetecía salir a tomarlo, me sentía especialmente aburrida por estar en esa clase, que clase de idiota me había puesto en esa clase, a si mi patético hermano Hero, como lo odiaba idiota.

Las personas me veían como una rarita por estar todo el tiempo sola, la verdad me importa más la mugre de la ventana, que lo que ellos digan de mi, la agitación de las chicas al lado de mi pupitre trato de alcanzarme.

A veces solo por curiosidad me ponía a escuchar lo que decían, en parte por eso no tenia amigas bueno solo una, la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela eran como…unos bebes chillones que reclaman atención todo el tiempo, siempre chillando, siempre corriendo, siempre haciendo que todos les prestaran atención.

Al principio de año, las chicas se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, ya que como soy rubia y de ojos verdes, seguro seria la popular del salón, pues no, opte por la opción de "ser rarita y anti-social" después de que les grite que me dejaran en paz, se largaron y no me han dirigido la palabra en meses.

Me siento en la parte trasera del salón al lado de la ventana y el mueble de libros, de hecho por estar ahí se supone que los profesores me pedirían pasar los libros, pero como saben las miradas que les lanzare no se atreven a hablarme a excepción de que les entregue un trabajo, me toque leer o pasen lista.

Me alegra en parte, solo llego me aplasto y luego me largo y no solo eso si no que me siento sola es encantador no tener que hablar con nadie, me sumo en mis pensamiento y no salgo hasta que suene el timbre.

Por eso mismo solo tengo una amiga, ella es muy tímida casi no hablamos preferimos sentir la presencia de la otra su nombre es Chrona Maquenshi, según dicen ella es mas rara que yo, en fin rara con rara se entiende.

Estúpidas chicas, díganme por que m***** no se callan, prefiero el silencio que soportar sus chillidos en fin supongo que escuchar un poco no me hará ningún daño, de hecho me entero de la mayoría de las cosas por ellas.

-SI! Sabia que algo bueno nos pasaría este año chicas, vosotras no sabéis lo emocionada que estoy –dijo una chica española creo que su nombre era Eveline, me valía un comino.

-Uff solo espero que sea sexy-dijo aquella creo que se llamaba Mizune, había rumores de que era una adicta al sexo ¿Quién seria sexy?, me empezó a dar mas curiosidad, vale, no era del todo anormal, me encantaban los chicos y más los sexis aunque la verdad no estaba muy interesada en ellos, ya vendría el indicado para mi.

-Bueno yo creo que lo que más vale es lo que esta adentro ¿no?-pregunto Tsubaki de ella si me sabia el nombre a la pobrecita le toco hacer un proyecto conmigo, ella me caía un poco mejor que las demás.

-Ashh Tsubaki, Tsubaki la inocente eso no es lo que importa en un chico, lo que importa es…-dijo Elizabeth Thompson, sonriendo de una manera muy pervertida puaj.

-Vaya Liz pero eres una pervertida-dijo otra que no alcance a ver ya que estaba detrás mio.

Me dio flojera seguir escuchándolas, no quería enterarme de sus deseos sexuales…demasiado tarde, habían empezado a hablar muy alto.

-Lo que importa es el tamaño, uno grande satisface a cualquiera-dijo la chica detrás mio.

-No lo que importaaa es como lo haga, todo depende de eso-dijo Mizune supongo que ella tenia más experiencia en eso.

Se entablaron en una pelea sobre tamaños y otras cosas, se sentían libres de hablar de ella ya que la clase era de sexualidad en la pizarra con grandes letras estaba escrita la palabra Sexo vaya, estrangularía a Hero cuando llegara a casa.

El profesor llego tarde, como siempre estaba dándole la ultima calada a su cigarrillo, el tipo tenia experiencia no todos lo hacen sin las manos.

-Jóvenes siéntense, bueno jovencitas-que raro todavía no había entrado los chicos, curialesco curialesco.

-Hoy hablaremos sobre ustedes las chicas, ¿se sentirán cómodas hablando enfrente de los chicos o quieren que los mande a volar?

-¡NOOO!-gritaron todas- páselos. Bufe como no me lo había esperado viniendo de ellas unas totales pervertidas, voltee a verlas todas habían puesto su cara más pervertida menos Tsubaki ella se veía incomoda.

Todos fueron entrado uno por uno sonriendo a sus compañeras (el profesor igual que sus alumnas era un pervertido y decidieron sentar chica con chico)

-Profesor Stein-dijo Mizune levantándose y aventando provocativamente su trasero contra la cara del pobre chico que se encontraba a su lado-no va a presentar al nuevo alumno-dijo ella poniendo una cara de inocencia falsa, Zorra.

-A si, pasa Evans-ordeno llamando al chico, el entro, ni siquiera tenia ganas de verlo aparte la mirada y fruncí el ceño yo era la única sin compañero seguro lo pondrían al lado mio.

Voltee a ver al frente, solo para ver que clase de chico era, maldigo la hora en que me tope con sus cálidos ojos rubí, maldigo el momento en que me sonrió y maldigo sobre todo que yo le haya respondido.

Aquí esta…gracias a esa chica tan linda que me impulso a crear mi cuenta, saludos y besitos a todos gracias por la oportunidad por favor no olviden sus reviews póngalos si? Bueno hasta la próxima sayonara.


	2. ¡ATENCION, CHICO PELIGROSO!

**¡Atenciónnnnnnn!, si, hey tu, **gomene solo era para llamar la atención, bueno antes que nada olas olitas mis hermosísimas lectoras y bueno poquitos lectores XD, saben algo estoy muy feliz ARIGATO! No saben lo importante que fue para mí que dejaran sus reviews (8) (agradecimientos especiales abajo) espero que sigan poniéndolos, por que si no me deprimiría porfa porfa déjame un review, disfrútenlo…

**Compañero de pupitre.**

**¡ATENCION, CHICO PELIGROSO!**

Mi rostro adquirió una mueca casi desconocida por mi, estaba sonriendo, vaya que raro, ese tipo no me daba muy buena espina que digamos, fruncí el ceño

*Nada de hablar con el Maka, por ningún motivo*-me dije a mi misma, este tío era peligroso lo intuía.

Las pervertidas a mi espalda ahogaron un grito al verlo, la verdad era que el tipo no estaba nada mal y como había dicho mizune era sexy, más que eso era ardiente.

Mi corazón latió desbocado, se aceleró alarmantemente, mi pulso cardiaco se disparo, al voltear la vista al frente y ver que seguía observándome, escrutándome, no me gustaba nada que me viera pero…tampoco quería que dejara de hacerlo.

Sentí las agudas miradas de las chicas clavadas en mi nuca casi queriendo perforarla, las ignore olímpicamente.

Inhale profundamente, tenia que relajarme pero…el ambiente olía más que a aromatizante, a petróleo tal vez, no era…era azufre que raro.

La mirada de Evans seguía clavada en mí, sus ojos color carmín parecían derretirse y volverse sangre, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos, sus dientes de tiburón brillaban exageradamente y su cabellera blanca como la nieve se veía extrañamente provocadora con ese despeinado alocado que traía, percibí un leve jadeo y el corazón se me detuvo una milésima de segundo.

Hubiese apostado todos mis libros a que de los labios de Evans había salido un "Maka" escondido en el jadeo, mi mirada se concentro totalmente en el, su cuerpo, dios, un increíble cuerpo, vestido con una chaqueta negra al igual que sus pantalones que se le ceñían al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Soul Evans, preséntate-ordeno el profesor Stein, indicándole que pasara enfrente del salón y recitara el pequeño discurso que todo alumno nuevo recitaba.

-Hola mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, tengo 17-al decir esto soltó una sonrisa lánguida, era mayor que nosotros por un año-este año escolar eh cruzado 5 colegios la mayoría fue por que me expulsaron, toco la guitarra, el violín, la flauta dulce y el piano, en especial el ultimo, soy motociclista, me gusta la carne, vivo solo, me gustan las chicas-dijo el soltando una sonrisa conquistadora que a todas dejo sin aliento, menos a mi.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto el profesor encendiendo otro cigarrillo, bah adicto.

-Si, ¿me da una calada?-pregunto Soul extendiendo la mano y sonriendo.

-Si claro-dijo sarcásticamente Stein-aplánate-le ordeno, Soul no había visto que el único lugar disponible era al lado mio, pero no lo culpaba el tipo delante de ese lugar era muy alto y tapaba por completo el lugar.

-AH, si se ha fijado no hay ningún lugar disponible, señor-dijo el casi gruñéndole, o el tipo era valiente y tenia agallas o era un completo idiota.

-Albarn, levanta la mano-Mierda, por que yo, ¿enserio tenia que hacerlo? Levante la mano, y le lance una mirada asesina al profesor

-¿QUE?-a diferencia de Soul, yo si tenía agallas.

-Te sentaras al lado de ella-le indico al sexy albino.

-Pero….

-Pero que Albarn, te he permitido sentarte sola todo ese tiempo y la verdad me parece raro que una joven como tu no tenga más que una amiga-me dijo el

-No tiene por qué juzgar mis amistades con nadie, no es nadie para decirme con quien juntarme y con quien no, ¿le queda claro verdad, Profesor Stein?-le dije mirándolo ceñuda y completamente a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, queda fuera de discusión, Evans se sentara con Ust. Y basta de impertinencias si no la mando directo con el director a y me entregaras un trabajo sobre tu nuevo compañero y ni se te ocurra falsificarlo, por que comprobare su autenticidad, de hecho, todos harán un trabajo de su compañero de pupitre, ¿Le queda claro Albarn? -estaba echando humo por las orejas ¿Cómo era posible que precisamente a mi me tocara el nuevo?, decidí no hacerle caso, ni siquiera presentarme.

Evans por su parte tomo su "mochila" si se le podría decir así, parecía más un costal lleno de grasa de motocicleta y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el patio, pero mis ojos querían rodar hacia donde estaba Soul, mierda, no iba a poder impedir por mucho tiempo, pero no era mi culpa, que chica que no fuera _les_, no le hubiese encantado tener al dios del sexo al lado, por que este chico tenia pinta de haber perdido la virtud a los 11 años.

*no mires Maka no mires* me repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera pero…sucumbir a la tentación es fácil el problema era dejar de estar en ella.

-Hola dulzura ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto Evans, con un tono que seguro le daba toda libertad de conquistar menos conmigo.

No le conteste, pero algo inesperado paso, me cogió por la mano y se acercó peligrosamente invadiendo mi espacio vital, mi mundo se tambaleo cuando voltee a verlo, sus labios eran totalmente provocativos, me entraron ganas de besarlo pero no lo haría tenia que resistir.

*¿Cuál es tu nombre?*-me volvió a preguntar pero de una manera totalmente diferente como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza.

-Soy Maka Albarn ¿y tu?-que estúpida pregunta

-Llámame Soul, enserio, llámame-dijo el guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que se me subieran peligrosamente los colores ¿Quién era este tipo? Y ¿Quién se creía que era?, ah…me estaba provocando bien iba a aceptar su reto que comenzara el juego…

-Tal vez lo haga-dije yo con un patético intento de tener una voz sexy y seductora, pero mi voz salió algo así como una fumadora adicta.

Él se hecho a reír, mostrando su ridículamente brillante dentadura de tiburón.

-Bien Albarn, basta de divertir a su compañero empiece a recolectar información sobre el-me ordeno Stein desde el otro lado de la sala, gruñí y fruncí el ceño, me empezaba a hartar.

Observe a Soul estaba escribiendo algo con un bolígrafo rojo en la punta de su hoja, me atreví observar que era pero el tapo la información con la mano, resignada busque entre los papeles una hoja limpia.

-y bien-dije yo levantando una ceja al ver que no despegaba la vista de su hoja-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-pregunte.

-Pool-(nota: Maka confundió pool de piscina con pool de salón) dijo el sin despegar la vista de su hoja, bien por lo menos era normal, escribí natación en la parte superior de la hoja.

-¿Desde cuando lo practicas?

-Hace un par de años, la verdad soy muy bueno-casi fantaseaba con el en una piscina, viéndolo nadar, semidesnudo-¿Qué escribiste?-me dijo el sacándome de mi mundo, tomo la hoja que estaba enfrente de mi y se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué?-pregunte enojada ante aquella expresión, estaba casi segura de que había escrito bien pool.

-Me refería a pool de salón, ya sabes una mesa, bolas con números y tacos-que idiota fui al pensar que Soul haría algo _decente_.

-humm-dije yo-¿trabajas? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Tienes novia?

-si, si, y no-dijo el riendo aunque casi no escuchaba por los gritos de lo demás a nuestro alrededor, casi fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué no me daba más detalles?

-Jóvenes, tienen que….-Stein fue interrumpido por el estridente sonido de la chicharra, mierda solo sabía un par de cosas suyas.

-Adiós, Maka, un gusto-dijo el levantándose, ni siquiera me había preguntado algo mio como se supone que iba a hacer mi trabajo, entonces si el no entregara su trabajo Stein pensaría que había falsificado la tarea y entonces perdería la nota.

-SOUL! ESPERA!-le grite pero él no se detuvo, pensaba seguirlo cuando note un fuerte jalón por una de mis coletas me dolió hasta la raíz del cabello, me voltee hecha una furia para encontrarme con unos orbes color chocolate.

-¿A dónde crees que vas rarita? Después de tanto tiempo hablas con alguien que no sea esa estúpida amiga tuya-me dijo mizune viéndome y sonriendo burlonamente, me limite a ignorarla pero jalo más fuerte de mi coleta y ya no me pude resistir.

-Cállate, estúpida zorra-le gruñí lanzándole una muy aguda mirada asesina, sentí como su confianza flaqueaba yo le daba miedo y eso me constaba.

Soltó mi coleta.

-Te advierto que no te le acerques a Soul por que si no te la veras con nosotras entiendes mosquita, y si por descuido le haces algo o te acercas a él, juro que te arrepentirás –me dijo ella levantando un dedo y poniéndolo enfrente de mi cara, mire por encima de sus hombros encontrándome a todas sus grupis que la secundaban.

-Yo me acerco a quien YO quiero y si vuelves a tocarme un solo cabello tú eres la que se arrepentirá-le dije con la mayor calma del mundo y un tono que solo usaba cuando estaba muy molesta.

-Si como quieras, sabes Makita te pareces a la zorra de tu madre buscando consuelo en los brazos de otros mientras tu padre la engaña y sabes la engaña con unas-interrumpí su oración.

Mi mano me punzaba por haber golpeado tan fuerte a mizune, me encanto ver como mi mano se estampaba contra su rostro provocando que su labio inferior se partiera y saliera sangre y no solo eso le di tan duro que no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayo de bruces.

Las chicas ahogaron una exclamación al ver a Mizune tirada en el suelo sangrando exageradamente en mi mano todavía quedaba un poquito de su sangre.

Hice un gesto de asco al ver su sangre aunque también de satisfacción en parte por que verla tirada era casi genial.

-Maldita mira lo que me hiciste eres una idiota juro que te arrepentirás-me amenazo mizune desde el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, todas me miraron y supe que no era de listos quedarse ahí.

Di media vuelta y me marche, por el pasillo todavía de escuchaban los chillidos de mizune y las amenazas que me lanzaban, me valía un comino, vale, no iba a poder con todas pero yo no era muy indefensa que digamos.

Llegue hasta el comedor y busque con la vista a Soul, no es que quisiera ser su amiga ni mucho menos pero si me importaba el trabajo, lo divise, estaba sentado en una mesa de los "populares" al lado estaban dos chicas rubias muy bien formadas.

Suspire, infle el pecho y con paso decidido me lance hacia el suicidio social, llegue a su mesa dejando atrás unas miradas que no parecían nada amistosas.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Pregunte.

* * *

Aquí esta bonitas, hora de los agradecimientossss *redoble de tambores*:

1 **kyary10mansoon**: Arigato, por ser la primera en darle la oportunidad a mi fic, besitos besitos nena y si habrá más capítulos, espero que te haya gustado.

2 **niixuiix**: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, sip, Soul es el albino más sexy del mundo *-*, no se cuantos capítulos habrá.

3 **Kurosaki Mio**: Mmm que bien que te gusto gracias, besitos.

4 **Bell-Star**: Siiii, bueno espero que te haya dejado satisfecha besitos.

5 **yumary-chan 27**: Que bien, espero que te haya gustado mucho, gracias por subirme el animo tu también vales mil, espero que no te despeges besitos.

6 **dolly giirl**: que bien que te gusto igual espero haberte dejado satisfecha besitos.

7 **susie Evans**: no me ahorque aquí esta la conti.

8 **saeko Evans**: si a mi tampoco me cae bien, besitos

Gracias chicas por haberme dejado sus reviews, que lindas me han inspirado confianza y no olviden que mi trabajo es para ustedes ah y dejen más ¿vale?, sunny fuera.

(nota: varias pusieron que era mifune pero lo busque en google y mifune es el que cuida a Ángela la bruja y mizune es la fusión de las 5 mizunes)

Nota interesante: nezumi en japonés es ratón y si ven es el nombre al ok eso solo era por hacerme la lista no lo tomen mucho en cuenta

**Reviews ¿ne?**


	3. Descanzo

Holaaasss, queridas lectorcitas de ficsss, miren estoy que muero de vergüenza, saben en mi propio fic puse algo que una chica me había puesto en mensajes privados si no se como lo hice y luego lo publique cuando lo vi casi me muero entonces le dije a una amiga mía Susie Evans que se los dijera en otro review y yo de verdad me siento tipo patética, por que ¿Qué autora estaría tan desesperada como para poner un review en el suyo? o/o TwT espero que perdonen ese error fatal me siento pateticota…espero me disculpen, un regalo este será larguito.

**Compañero de pupitre **

**Descanso.**

-Si-dijo él y se libró de el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello, la dueña de ese brazo me lanzo una mirada asesina que yo esquive totalmente, su brazo cayo a un lado de mi brazo y ella aprovecho para rasguñarme.

Aparte su mano de un manotazo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-le dije con una voz grave que daba mucho miedo ella solo me miro con desprecio, agito su melena rubia y volteo a ver a un descerebrado jugador de futbol americano.

-Vamos-me dijo Soul que ya había avanzado hacia la salida del jardín, me lanzo una gran sonrisa un estremecimiento recorrió lentamente mi espalda, me acobarde y me quede indecisa sobre seguirlo o no.

-Vamos, Maka, estas pegada-me dijo el burlándose de mi, no iba a permitir que lo hiciera, avance con todo el valor posible hacia donde estaba, me abrió la puerta en un gesto de caballerosidad y yo bufe, pero como buena chica entre primero.

El aire de verano me pego fuertemente en la piel casi me ardía era raro que hubiera tanto aire en verano realmente raro, frote un poco mis brazos desnudos, debí de haberme traído una chaqueta pero ya que, tendría que aguantar un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto él con un tono de voz medio molesto.

-Sabes, que yo no quiero estar más aquí contigo que tu, pero me importa la nota y necesito sacarla-dije decidida, pero mi confianza junto a el flaqueaba y me preocupaba si me pillaba con la guardia baja.

-Yo no quiero sacar la nota-me dijo el con cara de aburrimiento y buscando por el jardín algo-no me gustan los espacios abiertos con luz.

*¿Y a mi que?* dije en mi mente no me atreví a decírselo de verdad.

-Pero yo si, por favor haz el trabajo-requerí toda mi paciencia para rogarle de esa manera, casi me atraganto cuando lo dije.

-Y ¿Qué me das si hago el trabajo, preciosa?-dijo el cogiendo repentinamente mi mano esperaba que no se le hiciera costumbre por que yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a que invadieran mi espacio vital de esa forma y menos del contacto humano.

-N-nada-tartamudee yo, mierda yo nunca tartamudeaba, yo era un chica ruda e indescifrable, por que todo cambiaba cuando estaba con el.

El rio fuertemente casi doblándose de risa, me quede embobada viendo sus dientes, eran tan perfectos y brillantes.

-No hay trato, nunca doy algo y no recibo nada a cambio, lo siento Makita-me dijo el y paso de mi, nuestros hombros tuvieron un leve contacto que me provoco muchos escalofríos por la espalda.

*Hazlo*susurro una voz en mi cabeza, me quede aturdida por ello, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que quisiera las pensara.

-Te daré lo que quieras-dije yo y fruncí el ceño yo no había querido decirle eso, yo nunca le rogaba a nadie.

Él se paro en seco y volvió el rostro por una fracción de segundo pude ver que sonreía diabólicamente pestañee y la imagen se fue, dibujado en el rostro de Evans había una expresión como diciendo *me estas tomando el pelo*.

-Esta bien-saco de su mochila un pedazo de papel rayado y lo puso enfrente de mi cara.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte levantando una ceja y señalando el papel con el dedo.

-Estas ciega es papel, quiero por escrito que me darás lo que yo quiero-dijo el frunciendo el ceño tome el papel entre mis mano y lo leí.

"_Yo Maka Albarn le daré a Soul Eater Evans _

_Lo que quiera a cambio del trabajo de biología"_

_Firma: _

-Perdiste la cabeza o se te olvido en alguna de tus otras escuelas-le dije, el tenia extendido un bolígrafo rojo, se lo arrebate de un manotazo y puse mi firma.

El color tiño la hoja raramente, se esparció como agua y bailoteo haciendo que mi letra se volviese diferente, más elegante.

-Nada de eso, sabes que los papeles son importantes será mañana hoy tengo una carrera además el trabajo se entrega pasado mañana.-el me arrebato el papel de la mano y se giro en sus talones con dirección hacia la cafetería, me preguntaba si seria de esas carreras callejeras de motociclistas.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde nos veremos?-Le grite a sus espaldas pero no se volteo, mis piernas flaquearon, no, ya no pensaba seguirlo.

-La pluma-fue lo último que escuche antes de que por la cafetería desapareciera Soul.

Mire la pluma y abrí mucho los ojos, era una pluma muy fina, seguro que también muy costosa tenia unos grabados impresionantes de rosas con espinas, su color de fondo era rojo sangre y de un lado tenía grabada estaba una dirección y el nombre de Soul con letras negras y en cursiva.

Apreté el pequeño bolígrafo en mi mano, que se le iba a hacer tendría que cumplir mi promesa, un momento ¿Cuándo había escrito lo de la hoja? ¿Como sabia que se lo iba a pedir?, me quede de pie en medio del jardín.

Me aturdí demasiado era como si mi mente estuviera borracha o de viaje, me dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía que caí a un vacío sin fin y que mis ojos ya no servían.

En mi visión se empezaron a formar puntos negros, luego rojos, se estaban tiñendo de rojo sangre, me maree empecé a perder el equilibrio, lo ultimo que sentí y vi fue que caía de espaldas en la hierba y que alguien susurraba "dulces sueños"

* * *

-Auch-me queje, estaba recostada sobre algo duro, tenia el ceño fruncido pero no abría los ojos, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sentía hormigueos por todo mi cuerpo y un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, no podía ser posible que todo ese dolor estuviera en mi pequeña cabeza.

-Ya despertó-dijo una voz molesta pero demasiado familiar-¿la ayudo a incorporarse?-pregunto mi hermano, jamás dejaría que el me tocara.

-Si por favor-dijo otra voz que no conocía.

-No, no te atrevas a tocarme Hero-murmure o eso creí, la verdad mi lengua no hacia mucho por sacar palabras más bien escupía incoherencias.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto mi hermano ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Dónde estábamos?

-No se, dijo algo como_ Nuhs nuhs zhe tevas tokm heo_ –dijo la voz desconocida, con toda la energías que junte, abrí los ojos, me espante, todo se veía negro como la boca de un lobo, poco a poco se fue aclarando mi visión y pude ver el rostro de mi hermano.

-Hola Makita, ya salió el sol-dijo el burlándose desde arriba, bueno, es que yo estaba acostada, estaba sobre una camilla de hospital.

Me incorpore con un poco de dolor en mis brazos, estos temblaban como gelatinas, mis piernas, ¡No las sentía!, mire a mi alrededor estábamos en un cuarto color azul, con equipo medico, cortinas azules y uno que otro cuadro sobre la limpieza dental.

-No siento las piernas-dije yo con voz baja, pero lo que en realidad quería hacer era gritar.

-No te preocupes es normal después de lo que te paso-dijo la voz desconocida era una voz femenina, mire hacia donde había salía la voz, una chica alta, rubia platinada, con ojos verdes y muy pero muy desarrollada apareció detrás de una cortina. (nota: mas o menos como la enfermera de highschool of the dead)

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte recuperando mi tono de voz normal.

-Humm, no estamos muy seguros sospechamos que tuviste un pequeño paro, bueno no se le podría decir así, creo que queda mejor el termino de que tu corazón tomo un descanso. -Me espante pero obligue a mi rostro a no mutarse.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Un descanso?-pregunte yo levantando una ceja, era un poco estúpido tomando en cuenta que los corazones no descansan y si lo hacen es para siempre.

-Es un poco raro Maka no se como explicártelo, no es muy común, solo sucede unos segundos y luego vuelve a latir como si no se hubiese detenido-me dijo ella, incompetente era enfermera y no sabia lo que me pasaba.

-Aha, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte yo con un pequeño bostezo, me lleve el dedo a la mano, tenia un pequeña cortadita pero una de esas cortadas que duelen mucho por ser en la yema del dedo.

-Son las nueve-dijo Hero, también con un bostezo.

-¿De la noche, tanto tiempo estuve dormida? Tengo que hacer la tarea, darle de comer a Blair y tengo que….-mire confundida a Hero que tenia una de sus típicas caras de *pobre estúpida*

-¿Qué?-pregunte yo con un tono demasiado agresivo a la m***** era irrelevante que tono usara con Hero de por si me caía mal.

-Son las nueve de la mañana, tonta, estuviste demasiado tiempo dormida-dijo Hero, me quede como estúpida había dormido más de 12 horas eso no era normal para mi, jamás dormía más de 8 horas.

-Descansa Maka, ahorita te llamamos cuando ya te vayas-dijo la enfermera-Hero acompáñame-dijo ella con una voz melosa puaj, no entendía como a todas las chicas les gustaba Hero a mi vista él era repulsivo.

Hero soltó el lápiz con el que estaba jugando y vio a la enfermera, se sonrojo y salió con ella sin decirme nada, jaja pobre idiota.

Mire mi dedo cortado, era muy curioso que una cortadita de ese tamaño doliera tanto y aun más curioso que tuviera la forma que tenia, la de un circulo totalmente perfecto.

Fruncí más el ceño, me ardían las sienes como si tuvieran fuego, las sobe, ni así se iba el dolor, me volví a acostarme, si hubiera muerto nunca hubiera hecho todo lo que tenia planeado, tener un novio como yo, ser mama, tener una gran carrera, comprar un perro y seguía la lista.

Pero muy en el fondo sé que yo no deseo eso, siempre eh sabido que la monotonía de la gente no encaja conmigo, no se lo que hare, ahora que lo pienso, mi existencia no tiene mucho peso que digamos, con mi muerte la vida de nadie hubiera cambiado.

Tal vez la de Hero cambiara un poquito, pero nada más nadie me extrañaría ni un poquito, bueno, tal vez Chrona si, ¿pero que era eso? toda mi vida giraba alrededor de dos personas, toda mi existencia consistía en ser parte de la vida de ellos.

Mi madre no, su rutina no hubiera cambiado, ella estaba sumida en el dolor, dudo que algún día salga, como lo dijo Mizune ella tenia razón aunque la verdad me doliera, mi madre trataba de sanar las heridas que mi padre le había hecho acostándose con otros.

Y mi padre, si es que se le podría llamar así, era casi un desconocido para mí, desde que tengo memoria él se iba al cabaret dejándome a mi y a Hero a cargo con desconocidos, en ese tiempo tenia a Hero mi hermanito menor, él me apoyaba, a él se lo trago la adolescencia, desde que descubrió su rostro en el espejo dejo de jugar con su Onee-chan, para jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas.

Unas lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, me lleve los brazos al pecho y los mantuve así, apretándolos contra el, sentía que mi corazón se hacia añicos, respirar me dolía, cerré los ojos y desee morir, mi existencia era un mierda, toda completamente toda.

-Maka-chan-dijo una voz conocida, mis oídos se llenaron de aquel sonido y pare mis lágrimas en seco, nadie me veía llorar así nadie.

-Tu ¿Qué quieres aquí?-pregunte con un tono de voz agresivo, por que estaba ella aquí, era mi enemiga, ah, se venia a burlar no le iba a dar ese gusto.

-Lárgate Tsubaki-le gruñí y me voltee del otro lado, me lastime el dedo, ella era más inocente que yo a los 10, como era posible que fuera tan inocente, no entendía los chistes de sus amiguitas en doble sentido y casi siempre se sonrojaba cuando hablaban de sexo, pero a mi que mas me daba no la quería cerca de mi.

-No quiero molestarte, solo te traje tus cosas-dijo ella y oí el sonido chirriante de la puerta metálica al abrirse, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos no quería que me viera en ese estado tan depresivo-dejo aquí tus cosas-dijo ella.

-Aha-dije yo pero la voz se me elevo, más lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto ella, no le conteste.

Me pillo con la guardia baja, tomo mi pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, no había notado que fuera tan pequeña, en su comparación yo parecía una niña y ella una mujer, una muy desarrollada.

-No-dije yo con la voz quebrada, estaba un poco sorprendida de que me hubiera abrazado, se suponía que ella me odiaba, me moleste un poco en que me abrazara pero pues como no tocaba mi piel estaba bien.

-A mi no me cae bien Mizune, solo la seguía para tener compañía, cuando quise hablarte tu me enviaste por un tubo y tu sabes mejor que nadie que si no tienes amigos te tratan como basura, siempre quise acercarme a ti pero tu siempre estuviste a la defensiva, yo no soy una persona muy fuerte, no iba a poder soportar las burlas de los demás, pero ahora después de esto lo podre hacer-me dijo ella abrazándome fuertemente.

Las lagrimas se comenzaron a acumular más, mi corazón sufrió más, ella tenia razón, me acorde de todos esos momentos en los que ella me llamo por teléfono y yo le dije a Hero que no me la pasara, aquellos en los que me saludaba y yo la ignoraba, también aquellos bueno momentos que pasamos haciendo el trabajo.

-Lo siento-dije yo llorando más con ella me podía abrir, ella no era como Chrona que aunque no hablaba me entendía, ella era mejor ella me entendía y me daría consejos.

*NO*-dijo la voz en mi cabeza y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que siquiera yo quisiera pronunciarlas.

-Lo lamento Tsubaki, no puedo ser tu amiga, no puedo ser amiga de nadie-mi voz se quebró un poco al final, aunque yo no las hubiese querido pronunciar, todo aquello que había dicho era cierto.

-Lo entiendo-ella se separo de mi y me ofreció una amable sonrisa-Me has dado confianza Maka, jamás volveré a dejarme, no te preocupes estaré bien, no olvides que jamás dejare de quererte como amiga espero que algún día me des oportunidad de serlo.

Diciendo esto se levanto de la cama, dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Me quede sola de nuevo, terrible soledad, pasaron 20 min y mis lágrimas no cesaban, me pregunto cuantas habrá en mis ojos.

-Maka, vámonos a casa-dijo Hero asomando sus narices por la puerta, pude ver en su cuello un moretón, no, era un chupetón, típico de él.

Me levante de la camilla, tome mis cosas y salí por la puerta de entrada.

* * *

-Veamos-me dije a mi misma mientras revisaba los cuadernos que Tsubaki me había dado, me alegre de que hubiera escrito los apuntes y también me alegre de que hubiera escrito las tareas.

Abrí la libreta donde anotaba todas las tareas y una pequeña hoja roja doblada resbalo por el borde cayendo al suelo, últimamente el color rojo se presentaba demasiado en mi vida, me empezaba a dar miedo.

Cogí el papel y lo abrí, dentro había un escrito con muy buena caligrafía y en cursiva.

_*Buenos días Maka, espero que te encuentres_

_mejor, me preocupaste un poco_

_cuando dijeron que te habías desmayado_

_repentinamente, todos me miraron_

_acusadoramente según yo te había hecho algo_

_aunque tú y yo sabemos que no te hice nada solo espero_

_verte por mi casa hoy en la tarde para lo del trabajo _

_prometo que será una velada que no vas a olvidar jamás_

_hasta la tarde _

_Soul Evans*_

Maldije internamente, me había olvidado de Evans, tome mi celular, las llaves, una libreta y el bolígrafo de Evans de la cómoda me puse una chaqueta color verde pino que cubría un poco mi revelador vestido de seda blanco quería cepillarme un poco el cabello, lo había dejado suelto por el dolor de cabeza pero ya que, tome rápido el cepillo y salí de mi cuartoen el sillón estaba Hero con una chica pelirroja no quise interrumpirlos ya que parecían estar unidos con Kolaloca (marca de pegamento de mi país, creo que si la conocen ¿no?) y salí del departamento sin decir nada.

Baje por el elevador del edificio y me quede viendo la pluma de Soul, salí de el edificio hacia un frio estremecedor, el clima cada vez estaba más loco se suponía que estábamos en verano, pare un taxi y le di la dirección, lo único que me quedaba hacer era esperar a llegar a la casa de Soul, me pregunto como será.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta, esta un poco aburrido, tengo sueño y mi cabeza arde, de verdad que diablos le pasa así que me voy a la camita besitos a toda,s a se me olvidaba responder a sus reviews bien empecemos:

1 **Kurosaki mio**: ./. Gracias por tu review sip, Soul la perdió jaja ntc

2 **dolly giirl**:bueno aquí esta gracias.

**3Yumary-chan27**: si, esa sonrisa me derrite, jeje bueno aquí esta para ti y tú prima

**4Saeko Evans**: Aha gracias, amm espero que te haya gustado este cap.

5 Bell-Star: Amm cuando lo escribi iba a poner que le había roto la nariz pero se me hizo demasiado, espero que te haya gustado.

6**Susie Evans**: gracias amiga *aplausos* que amable eres, mira que casi me muero de la veguenza cuando vi lo que había hecho eres un verdadero angel espero que te haya gustado nena.

7 **Galeidi**: humm gracias espero que te haya gustado este capi, amm bueno no, no habrá lemmon es mi primer fic y no se, se me hace prematuro ponerlo tal vez el siguiente que publique vale?

Buenoooo! A todas las de arriba **ARIGATO** y a los que leyeron esto arigato igual por darle la oportunidad.

_**REVIEWS ¿NE?**_


	4. baila conmigo

Yo: Aaaaahhh! gomene pr la tardansa aquí la hermosa Sunny haha ok no, bueno si un poquito (mucho), me reporto con la continuación de mi fic "compañero de pupitre" :F estuve un poquito ocupada lo siento

Marc: Cállate mujer, ellos no están aquí para escucharte, buff.

Yo: Ya lo se Marc (baboso), bueno los dejo mientras mato a mi Marc aww mi nuevo inner

* * *

**Compañero de pupitre**

**Baile.**

-Llegamos señorita-detestaba que me dijeran así pero pensaba que era un poco grosero decirle eso.

-Si gracias-puse en su mano unas cuantas monedas, que pagaban el pasaje y aparte una pequeña propina, me deslice por el asiento, tome la manija y Salí hacia la noche obscura.

Ya afuera, no se veía casi nada, camine unos pocos pasos a ciegas y casi me doy en las narices con una gran puerta de madera, los faroles eran sensitivos, inmediatamente de que sintieron mi movimiento se prendieron.

Mire estupefacta la gran puerta era de una madera preciosa, de tipo colonial como la de un castillo, sus manijas eran de bronce.

mire la pluma una vez más para ver si no me había equivocado de casa pero no, con razón Soul era como era, De seguro era uno de esos niños play boy jaja que gracioso.

Admire un poco más arriba de la puerta, definitivamente no creo que fuera un departamento, para nada.

Con un suave temblor en mis manos toque a la gran puerta tomando el anillo con las dos manos.

A los pocos minutos un hombre con disfraz de pingüino abrió la puerta y se me acerco.

-Señorita Albarn llega tarde ya ha comenzado-me dijo el hombre tomándome con toda confianza por el hombro y metiéndome en la casa a lo que gruñí odiaba que me tocaran aunque solo fuera un pequeño toque detestaba que lo hicieran, estuve tentada a apartar su mano de un manotazo pero se vería demasiado grosero.

-A que…-me quede sin palabras cuando entre casi me desmayo al ver lo que tenia frente a mis ojos, Soul no vivía en una casa pequeña, no, él vivía en una mansión hecha y derecha.

El jardín que dirigía a la casa parecía interminable.

-Que espera señorita, todos la esperan con ansias-mire al señor disfrazado de pingüino era una metáfora interesante que un camarero o mayordomo estuviera disfrazado de pingüino.

Pero no por eso lo voltee a ver, dijo que todos esperaban por mi ¿quien todos?, soul, su perro y el hámster.

Esperen un segundo ni siquiera sabía, si Soul tendría mascotas a que se refería con todos.

-Señorita, ¿piensa quedarse aquí?-me dijo el y yo como respuesta emprendí la marcha por el interminable jardín.

A medida que avanzaba un sudor frio recorría mi espalda, pequeños escalofríos, mi instinto me decía que saliera de ahí pero le ignore.

Era una noche fría pero no sentía frio alguno al contrario sentía que me asfixiaba con el cuello del suéter, mire de reojo hacia atrás y vi que el Pingüino no me estaba siguiendo y me pare para quitarme el suéter.

Las bailarinas que me había puesto deben empezaban a lastimarme y mis pies comenzaba a quejarse por ello.

Mi vestido blanco con un profundo escote era muy bonito sin duda pero para mi era como una camisa de fuerza, eso que importaba, mis cabellos se pegaron a mi espalda húmeda

Me sentía amenazada por alguna razón.

Decidí distraerme en admirar el jardín, era tan perfecto y hermoso, su gran fuente, las flores, era curioso que nada más hubiera de color rojo, negro y azul.

-¿Qué esperas?-dijo una voz en la obscuridad, esa voz la hubiera podido identificar entre miles.

-S-Soul-tartamudee no había razón para negar que estaba muerta de miedo, pero era patético haber hecho eso con Soul.

-Si, Maka ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tenia miedo de que no llegaras, te ves preciosa-me dijo el saliendo de las sombras, se veía tan perfecto.

Su traje a mil raya sus ojos rubíes destellando en la noche y sus cabellos que contrastaban magníficamente con el fondo nocturno.

-Yo-no termine la frase, no pensaba decirle que me había olvidado de él, eso seria ser muy grosero.

-no importa, todos esperan por ti-dijo el y más dudas crecieron en mi mente, como plantitas que les regaban.

-¿Quién?-pregunte yo con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras-se acercó a mi lentamente y como en los tiempos remotos hizo una pequeña reverencia y extendió su mano.

-JAJA para que todo esto-dije yo aunque solo lo decía por decir, hice una pequeña reverencia y tome su mano, parecía la princesa y el príncipe.

-Mi ladie-me dijo el y con la otra mano se coloco una mascara, era muy bonita aunque también…rara, era la mitad del rostro de Soul y la otra mitad era la de un diablo, el sonrió con ironía.

Avanzamos de la mano por el jardín, con paso balseado, yo reía y el solo se dedicaba a mirarme, el me apretó la mano y su mirada se dirigió al vestíbulo, solo pude ver la fachada.

La entrada era de cristal polarizado, con más madera preciosa, sus paredes externas eran de piedra, adentro iluminaba una tenue luz roja y en el piso había una alfombra persa.

-Lista, yo te encontrare después-dijo el y soltó mi mano, antes de que pudiera protestar él ya se había ido, se había esfumado.

Me sentí vacía, como si me hubieran quitado algo de adentro, sentí un frio abrasador, me abrace y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Tome la manija también de bronce y entre, la luz iluminaba muy poco pero en la penumbra pude divisar a una mujer que se me acercaba con algo en la mano.

Abrí los ojos con terror y me pegue a la pared, cerré los ojos y pensé *es solo un sueño, es tu imaginación*

Cuando los volví a abrirla mujer esta a 3 centímetros de mi cara, casi grito pero ella me tapo la boca con la mano.

-Señorita albarn no grite tenemos que apurarnos para que quede como me ordeno el señor Evans.

La mire y asentí en silencio, gracias al cielo ella no me iba a asesinar.

-a ver venga-me acerque y la mujer empezó a examinar mi rostro sin tocarlo, por mi mejor.

-Perfecto-dijo ella, tomo un estuche de quien sabe donde y empezó a maquillarme, espolvoreaba cosas por todo mi rostro, cada cosa, con todo el cuidado de no tocarme.

-Ya esta el maquillaje ahora el vestido-de quien sabe donde tomo un vestido, debo admitir que era el más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Todo era blanco el blanco más puro que había visto, tan perfecto como el de una novia, era exactamente así como el de una novia, solo que un poco más corto como el de _alice in wonderland _

-Póngaselo-dijo ella estirando el brazo para darme el vestido y aparto la mano como si el preciosos vestido fuera una bomba pestilente o algo por el estilo.

Volví a asentir en silencio y me embroque el precioso vestido, que mágicamente parecía estar hecho especialmente para mi, sus telas hacían que mi cintura y mis curvas se marcaran me veía fantástica.

La mujer se me quedo viendo con cara de asco y fruncí el ceño, ella se dio cuenta y cambio la expresión de su cara.

-Ahora el peinado alteza –me dijo alteza, un momento ¿Por qué dejo que me vista? ¿Por qué me esta vistiendo y maquillando?

*Ya veras, se paciente * susurro la voz en mi cabeza y como siempre pasaba parecía que yo tenia que obedecerla.

Cuando me di cuenta la mujer había desaparecido sin decir nada y mi cabello había sido peinado en una coleta de caballo con fleco, algunos mechones caían y en el inicio de la coleta un elaborado chongo o sabe que era, pero se veía hermoso.

Me quede sola en el pequeño vestíbulo, mi pomposo vestido era más suave que una pluma, a mi derecha había un pequeño banco me senté y espere.

Un pequeño sonido se escucho y el pingüino entro, como había entrado, yo no lo había visto llegar.

-Señorita, ya es hora-me señalo el pasillo y yo con paso decidido avance hacia donde quiera que se dirigiera.

-¡ESPERE!-grito el hombre a mis espaladas y yo me detuve-olvido su mascara-dijo el y me puso en la mano una pequeña mascara, como la de soul pero esta no era de un diablo más bien parecía un rostro sin tantos detalles, cubierto con diamantina blanca y en las orillas pequeñas perlas. ( Como las de teatro para hacerse a una idea)

-Gracias-susurre y me coloque la mascara, avance hacia donde fuera, el pasillo parecía interminable, me pregunte cuando le había costado esa alfombra persa tan larga parecía interminable.

Llegue a una puerta de cristal y me asome, estaba en la planta baja, del otro lado de la puerta había una gran fiesta, las mujeres vestían distintos disfraces, enfermeras sexys, mojas, conejitas play boy, princesas obscuras no veía a ningún chico solo puras chicas disfrazadas.

Todas se pararon en seco como si hubiera apretado un botón de _Stop _se apartaron a dos lados, haciendo un pasillo por el cual yo tenia que pasar, las conejitas y todas aquellas parecían hipnotizadas por mi.

La luz era obscura tenue de color rojo sangre, los foco, todo se veia tan tétrico, las cortinas pesadas.

Cerré las manos en puño y avance, sentí nauseas y casi me caigo.

Del otro lado del pasillito alcance a divisar una cabellera albina y con paso apretado trate de llegar hasta el.

Cuando lo encontré estaba con otros dos tipos, uno de cabellos negros y tres líneas de costado y uno totalmente peli azul.

-Maka, hermosa, ellos son mis socios, mis hermanos-dijo el presentándomelos-él es Kid y él es Black Star-dijo señalando a sus amigos.

-Un gusto Maka, encantados de tenerte en la familia-dijeron ellos y me hicieron una pequeña reverencia, la cabeza me empezó a dar vuelta esto era una locura más que eso era un sueño estábamos en una fiesta dentro de una mansión, yo vestida de Alicia que c*** estaba ¡pasando! Esperen ¿familia?

Soul me engancho por la cintura sacándome de mi trance y me obligo a contestar.

-Igual-dije yo de mala gana como no queriendo la cosa, soul frunció el ceño y me susurro al oído.

-No seas descortés saluda como la gente-dijo el en mi oído haciéndome refunfuñar ¿Quién se creía que era?-Hazlo-me ordeno y de mala gana los salude a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.

-Soul quedamos en hacer solo la_ tarea-_le susurre

_-_no te preocupes por ello-dijo el y me empujo para que dejáramos de hablarnos en el oído.

-¡QUE EMPIEZE EL BAILE!-Dijo Soul y la música con leves toques de piano que se mezclaban con algo como rock o pop, pero aun así se podía bailar lentamente, las conejitas y enfermeras comenzaron a bailar y los _hermanos_ de Soul, tomaron a unas cuantas chicas para bailar.

Sin mi consentimiento Soul me tomo en sus brazos y empezamos a bailar, mis pies se movían a mucha velocidad, nuestras miradas se fundían sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besarle pero algo me lo impedía.

-Quiero…-susurro Soul en mi oído su aliento cálido me quemaba la piel-te quiero…Maka tu tan pequeña y frágil, eres más pura que la nieve misma, no permites el contacto humano, no te gusta la sensación solo en tu vida has dejado que te toque tu madre y…yo, jamás has tenido que abrirte con nadie, dentro de ti tu mente y tu alma es pura, sin ningún rastro de impureza y…te quiero solo para mi quiero que seas solo mía-me susurro en el oído y sus manos se me clavaron en la espalda.

-Soul…me estas lastimando-le susurre para no romper esa magia que nos unía y que era casi mágico que me estuviera confesando su amor y a la vez obscuro, tétrico y casi enfermo.

-Jamás te soltare de eso puedes estar segura…-saco de su bolsillo una hoja impresa y me la extendió, la observe era la tarea de biología cuando la tome en mis manos sentí como si hubiera cometido la peor estupidez de mi vida.

-Sabes a cambio de este estúpido papel quiero que seas para siempre mía-dijo el declarándolo con una sonrisa sus intenciones, instintivamente me aparte de su abrazo.

-Estas más loco que una cabra, si crees que te daré mi vida a cambio de esta tarea-le dije a él, a lo que el solo rio fuertemente, como había hecho la tarea sin ni siquiera preguntarme sobre mi vida, como demonios había sabido algo de mi.

-Nena, nunca hagas tratos con el diablo y menos con sangre-dijo el sonriente que prontamente se convirtió en una sonrisa macabra, ahora todo encajaba, la voz en mi cabeza, la pequeña cortadita en el dedo en forma de circulo, la extraña tinta, los susurros todo…maldición estaba en problemas en serios problemas.

* * *

Yo: saha que tal quedo, si muy cursi….y teatrero pero es que me gusta y además me inspiro una película que vi pero…bueno eso que.

Marc: Por mucho que me pegues siempre te diré que tu fic es un asco y lo peor es que es cursi.

Yo: hijo d**** tu eres un friki y ni siquiera tienes novia y solo te dedicas a molestarme no has visto más de 4 anime en tu vida así que cállate.

Marc: Esta bien, esta bien no te pongas así

Hasta la prox sayo-


	5. Solo se mia, oportuna interrupcion

Yo: Gomenasai por la tardanzota que me avente sé que lo/as deje en tensión.

Marc: La verdad, no, ni que fueras la única.

Yo: cállate, bueno no sé que decir, mi mente se pudrió U-U.

**ATENCION: Un poco subidito de tono, pero no llega a lime.**

* * *

**Compañero de pupitre.**

**Solo…se mía.**

*Loading*Loading*Loading*

JODER DIJO EL DIABLO.

-Evans esa es una broma de muy mal gusto-dije yo con cara de pocos amigos, que idiota y que grosero, hacer esas bromas tan pesadas…aunque por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que no esta bromeando, Je-je-je ahora la idiota soy yo.

No es posible que Soul sea el diablo o ¿si?

No, para nada, él es…bueno él hace lo que quiere, vive en una súper mansión, tiene un montón de chicas hermosas vestidas de metáforas sexys, es motociclista, es rebelde, hace lo que quiere, es un idiota y hace lo que quiere.

-No te miento, me gustas-dijo el acercándose sigilosamente, sus ojos brillantes, parecían más rojos de lo normal, su sonrisa adornada con esos dientes que resplandecían tanto que parecían perlas, me invitaba a la tentación.

-Déjate de bromas, me largo-dije yo aun más enojada.

Me sentía frustrada de muchas maneras, había sido engañada para venir a una fiesta, aunque fui yo quien insistió con lo de la tarea, juro que jamás tratare de hacerme la inteligente.

-Ah y….Después te devolveré el vestido-le dije yo señalando lo que traía puesto.

Me gire en mis talones y empecé a avanzar ignorando las miradas asustadas de las muchachas ¿pero que les pasaba? Ni que Soul fuera peligroso.

-¿A dónde vas Maka? Esto apenas empieza-Me dijo Soul o eso creí, su voz se había vuelto diferente, entre una mezcla de voz seductora y una voz amenazante.

No tuve tiempo de seguir caminando una mano aprisiono mi brazo con fuerza y tiro de mi.

El solo tacto de esa piel me ardía, parecía que mi brazo se iba a romper, no se si por la fuerza o el calor de este.

Era demasiado, sentía que me quemaban viva.

-¡SUELTAME!-chille mientras con la otra mano trataba de liberarme, grite, mi piel ardía, estaba desesperada pero nada podía hacer.

-Cállate-me dijo él y tiro aun más de mi brazo, el dolor se incremento, si no dejaba de aplicar esa fuerza seguro mi brazo se rompería.

Comenzó a tirar de mí con más y más fuerza, avanzando hasta unos ventanales-puertas de vidrio, que había al fondo.

-DEJAME EN PAZ, SUELTME, VETE, AHHH, ME DUELE-grite desesperada, ¿Por qué C*ÑO NADIE ME AYUDABA?, empecé a tirar hacia el lado opuesto al que íbamos, el dolor se incremento tanto que sentí que moriría.

Mis piernas no soportaban mi peso, el dolor que había estado en mi brazo, se esparció por todo mi cuerpo.

Oí el golpe sordo cuando caí de rodillas al piso y también cuando mi cabeza rebotó contra él, lo último que vi fueron esos insoportables ojos rubí.

* * *

Abrí los ojos.

Todo estaba muy obscuro, tal vez más de lo normal, no recordaba mucho solo…OH DIOS.

Me levante de golpe y trate de mirar a mi alrededor, por supuesto no reconocía el lugar y la poca luz que había hacía que no viera casi nada a mi alrededor.

Me revolví en la cama frenéticamente, todavía tenía el vestido blanco de Alicia que Soul le había robado, mi respiración era agitada, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir.

Tenía miedo.

Mis cabellos húmedos se pegaban a mi nuca, estaban sueltos, pero se suponía que los traía amarrados en una coleta, bueno eso era lo de menos.

Me puse en la orilla de la cama y trate de bajar pero, mis muñecas y mis tobillos estaban amarrados, a tientas busque la soga, pero cuando por fin toque lo que me unía a la cama, me di cuenta que esto iba más enserio de lo que había pensado, no era una soga eran cadenas.

Cadenas que me ataban a la cama, tenía mucho, mucho que procesar.

1.-Soul no estaba jugando, él era el diablo.

2.-Por alguna extraña razón él me quiere a mí.

3.- Me estaban reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad.

4.-Soul se metió en mi cabeza y parece ser que él me controla de alguna manera.

Y la más importante de todas.

5.- FIRME UN TRATO CON EL DIABLO.

"_Respira"_ me dije a mi misma mientras inhalaba _ "no es tan malo solo firmaste un trato con el diablo eso es todo"_ PERO COMO QUE "SOLO" PUES SOLO ESO, QUE ESPERABA.

No podía perder la calma, estaba en una situación horrible, si, pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, tenía que escapar yo jamás seria de Soul.

_¿JAMAS? ¿Estas segura, preciosa?_

Je-je-je, Soul había escuchado todo, Je-je-je que IDIOTA SOY.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama, si yo hacía un plan él sabría lo que había hecho, si yo me movía él lo sabia, si yo respiraba él lo sabia, no podía hacer nada sin que Soul se enterase.

Alargue la mano hasta toparme con una mesilla de noche, por supuesto que tendrían una, me gire y aun sentada en la cama empecé a rebuscar cosas.

No encontré nada como era de esperarse estaba atada en todos los sentidos.

De verdad que mi vida era un asco ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que me "secuestraran"?

Esperen ¿esto era…un secuestro?

Se escucho un clic y la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente, la luz me pegó directamente en mis ojos, los cerré rápidamente.

- Hola, preciosa, ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?-me pregunto el, pero no le conteste estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerlo, estaba temblando, cerré con más fuerza los ojos, tenía miedo, soy un chica ruda pero…como ser fría e indiferente cuando tienes al diablo enfrente de ti.

-V-vete-dije yo tartamudeando, lo sentía cerca de mi, sentía el calor emanar de su piel.

-No…-dijo el, un dedo se empezó a deslizar por mi brazo lentamente, el calor fluía en mi interior, me sentía acalorada, de muchas maneras por que aunque no quiera admitirlo el me gustaba.

-De…tente, po-por favor-le dije cuando note que su dedo, seguía la línea de mis curvas, bajando hacia mis piernas, mis ojos empezaron a temblar de lo fuerte que los cerraba.

-¿Por qué? Si ya eres mía-me dijo el sentí su aliento en mi cuello, mis ojos me imploraban cerrarlos pero mi cerebro me pedía abrirlos.

Lentamente mis parpados se fueron abriendo, acostumbrándose a luz que se filtraba, al parecer Soul se había preocupado por mi, porque cerro un poco la puerta… ¡PREOCUPADO POR MI!

Que va, el diablo no se preocupa por nadie.

-¿Que pasa, porque tiemblas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-me dijo él, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que yo estaba sentada en su regazo.

Sentí las mejillas arder, me removí incomoda tratando de mantener una distancia normal, cuando estaba a punto de bajar de sus piernas me engancho por la cintura.

-¿A dónde vas?-sentí su boca bailoteando por mi cuello.

-S-Soul d-detente-dije con voz entrecortada, sentía que mi corazón iba estallar sino me apartaba de él.

-No, ¿que no lo entiendes? eres mía-me dijo el con más insistencia, de un jalón me volvió a sentar en su regazo, una de sus manos se poso en mi muslo y la otra bailoteaba en el cierre de mi vestido.

-¡No te atrevas!-le dije yo casi gritando, él no podía arrebatarme la virginidad, no lo iba a permitir, me baje de un salto de sus piernas, tenía que correr, tenia que escapar de…

-Je-je-je, no te acordaste de que estabas amarrada a la cama verdad, Maka, pero que torpe eres, tanto que hasta te caíste-me dijo él burlándose.

Había tratado de correr pero, las cadenas que estaban amarradas a mis tobillos, me lo impidieron y de un tirón fuerte caí al suelo.

-Cállate, idiota-le dije desde el suelo, no tenía gana de nada, no podía hacer nada-¿QUE HACES?-le grite, se había recostado a gatas sobre mi.

-No es un poco obvio-dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar mis piernas, un leve toque había comenzado desde le tobillo y estaba llegando al muslo.

-No, de….de…ten…te-dije yo entrecortadamente, mientras suspiraba, eran reacciones involuntarias, lo juro, jamás hubiera suspirado así por voluntad.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-me decía Soul, mientras besaba lentamente mi cuello, a su paso dejaba hilillos de baba y marcas de mordidas.

-C-cállate-le dije mientras cerraba los ojos, que me besara era un sueño, besaba tan bien, no me importaba ya mi virginidad, quería llegar lo más lejos posible con él y perderme en sus ojos rubí.

-Eres tan tierna, linda e inocente por eso, solo… se mía-me susurro el en el oído, dejando de paso una pequeña mordidita.

Una de sus manos traviesas se coló debajo de la falda, acarició la parte superior de una de mis piernas, su tacto ardía en mi piel, él era tan cálido.

-Idiota-mascullé, en su oído, Soul había tirado del resorte de mis bragas.

No me contesto seguía con su labor, ahora sus manos habían ido a parar a mi espalda, bajando lentamente el cierre de mi vestido.

Me beso en los labios, jamás hubiera pensado que alguien besara tan bien como el, su lengua se paseaba despreocupadamente por mis labios, me extasiaba, en un pequeño descuido mio, se me escapo un ligero jadeo.

Cosa que el muy idiota aprovecho, metió su lengua dentro de mi boca, buscaba la mía con insistencia, pude sentir como sonrió cuando la encontró, jugueteo con ella y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo pero se veía que él era todo un maestro en esto.

Sentí como el cierre de mi vestido estaba totalmente abajo, no me importo en lo absoluto, quería llegar lo más lejos con él.

Me aferré con fuerza a su camisa, no me quería soltar de ella, me estaba dejando llevar, tenía que parar esto si no yo…

-¿QUE CREE QUE HACES?-grito alguien desde afuera, cortamos nuestro beso instantáneamente y me asome por encima del hombro de Soul, era el tipo de las 3 líneas en la cabeza.

-No es obvio-dijo Soul, mientras respiraba agitadamente en mi cuello, seguro yo estaba roja hasta la raíz, trate de taparme un poco, pero era imposible y más teniendo a Soul sobre mi.

-Idiota, no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que hablar de negocios, después te puedes estrenar al ángel-dijo el mirándome raramente como si fuera un espécimen extraño.

-no le digas así-Soul lo miro con desconfianza y a regañadientes se separo de mi, inmediatamente de que se quito de mi me tape-Ya voy ahora LARGATE-le dijo Soul y el tipo desapareció tan rápido que no lo vi.

-Luego terminaremos lo que empezamos cariño- me dijo el viéndome desde arriba, se inclino y acaricio mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos húmedos.

Se volvió y sin más se fue, dejándome en completa obscuridad, pude escuchar el sonido, cuando hecho la llave.

Me quede a solas y en completa obscuridad.

Le estaría eternamente agradecida a ese tipo, por salvarme de mi propia estupidez, ¿Cómo fue posible, que por un minuto, un pequeñín minuto, estuviera deseando "eso" con Soul?

Quería agarrarme del cuello y ahorcarme o bien darme de topes contra la pared.

Soy una tooonta, mucho más que eso.

A ver, recapitulemos otra vez.

1.-Estoy atada a una cama.

2.-Entra Soul y me toquetea.

3.-Me encuentro debajo de Soul

4.-Baja el cierre de mi vestido

Yyyy el gran final

5.-ME SALVA LA VIDA UN TIPO CON TRES RAYAS EN LAA CABEZA.

Ese…ah ya recuerdo como se llama, Kid, me salvo de Soul, bueno de hecho no, me salvo de mi estupidez.

De verdad que soy torpe, no volveré a caer en la tentación, no mientras este en mis cabales.

Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que volver a mi triste existencia…pero ¿acaso no será mejor quedarme aquí? Si…Soul me quiere tanto como él dice, ¿no es mejor que me quede junto a él?, en ves de volver a aquel mundo donde no valgo nada.

PERO QUE DIGO, SOY UNA TONTA.

No esta bien lo que siento por el, no esta bien lo que el siente por mi ¿o si?

Por supuesto que no, él es el diablo y yo… bueno yo soy solo humana, no puedo cambiar lo que él es, pero él si puede cambiar lo que yo soy.

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que esta bien? ¿Debo quedarme aquí o debo abandonarlo?

Pero…creo que me eh enamorado de él, si, Maka Albarn, la rarita, la ruda, la impenetrable, la fría y distante chica esta enamorada de el Diablo…si que tengo problemas.

* * *

=D ¿que les pareció?, si ya sé, es un asco…bueno como antes había dicho mi mente se pudrió y pues dado que tuve una buena fuente de inspiración se me ocurrió, bueno se despide Sunny besoos. **LEED ESTO: ARIGATOU POR SUS REVIEWS SON LA PAGA DE ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA XD.**

PD: déjenme un reviewcillo y Soul les mandara besitos…ok no ._.u

**.-.-.-.-.-.-REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	6. Politicas del infierno

¡Hola! Aquí yo reportándome con otro cap…GOMENASAI tarde MUCHOO, como sea, muchas gracias por seguirme los amooo! 3 , yo-yo no los merezco waa! *llora en una esquina alejada* bueno hice varios borradores y todos eran un asco, subí lo que me pareció mejor.

* * *

**Políticas del infierno**

Dormir, es el escape de la realidad a un mundo alternativo creado por nuestro subconsciente…Pues en mi caso si fue así, cuando pude conciliar el sueño después de mucho estar pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si Kid no hubiera llegado.

Dormí como un bebe, la cama era preciosa y muy cómoda estar 2 horas acostada en ella hace que tu espalda se descanse perfectamente bien.

Desperté cuando escuche el pestillo de la puerta abrirse, me incorpore y la mire fijamente, esperando para saltar sobre ella cual felino y exigirle a Soul que me quitara las cadenas, cuando por fin se abrió, me lleve una buena sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte yo mirándola con incredulidad, era un poco raro que exactamente ella estuviera aquí.

-Yo vivo aquí-me respondió ella sin tartamudear, de las pocas veces que hablamos ella siempre tartamudeaba o decía su típica frase "no se lidiar con…"

-Chrona, tienes que ayudarme a escapar, sabes Soul es el demonio y esta loco, vamos ayúdame, ¡NO TE QUEDES PARADA MIRANDOME AYUDAME!-le dije y mediante más decía más me desesperaba que no hiciera nada.

-No-no p-puedo Maka-me dijo ella volviendo a su habitual tono, dentro de mi todo era un torbellino de preguntas furiosas y confusiones muy grandes, en primer lugar ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿Por qué dijo que vivía aquí? ¿Acaso es cómplice de Soul?

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte fulminándola con la mirada, ella me observo y sus orbes color agua se tornaron preocupados.

-Yo soy Chrona Makenshi…soy de Death the Kid-me dijo ella con voz débil al principio y fuerte y firme hasta el final.

-No me interesa de quien eres…quiero saber todo ¿Por qué me tienen aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué son todos ustedes?-pregunte con una voz monótona.

-Tienes que saber ciertas cosas pero…no se si puedo decírtelas, Soul no me….

-Soul esto, Soul el otro, SOUL ES EL MAYOR IDIOTA DEL MUNDO, SOUL NO ES MI DUEÑO-grite tan fuerte que creo que se debió escuchar hasta el jardín.

-No se lidiar con los enojos-se dijo a ella misma mientras se abrazaba, me empezaba a desesperar esa actitud suya me daban ganas de abofetearla o sacarle la información de algún modo.

-Chrona, te exijo que me digas TODO, absolutamente TODO lo que sepas-le dije yo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo".

-N-no puedo M-maka, solo pu-puedo decirte u-unas cosas-me dijo ella como siempre tartamudeando.

-Pues si solo son unas pocas, escúpelas-le exigí, estaba siendo muy grosera con ella pero me dolía que me hubiera traicionado, me dolía que ella se hubiera acercado a mi porque de algún modo, el idiota de Soul ya me había puesto en la mira.

-Mira, para empezar…etoo…bueno, durante sus vidas humanas, pueden…hacer casi todo lo que les plazca…su cuerpo no es mas que una mera envoltura y….

-Espera un segundo Chrona, ¿de que mi***a me estas hablando?-pregunte mirándola…¿vidas humanas? ¿Envolturas?

-No me lo pongas difícil Maka, para empezar…Soul-sama, Kid-sama y B*S-sama, son ejemm bueno…eto…en un termino…general…serian los sucesores del diablo, sus hijos.

-Oh si, claro y yo soy pepe grillo*, no me vengas con idioteces, venga dime la verdad ¿Qué sois? ¿Mafiosos con apodos como "diablo" o "hijos del diablo"?

Fue entonces que hizo algo que jamás pensé que ella haría, la inocente, tierna y tímida Chrona me abofeteo.

-C-cállate, esto es serio-me dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, me había abofeteado, ELLA ME HABIA ABOFETEADO.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?-le pregunte girando la cara lentamente y matándola con la mirada, sobe con la palma de mi mano la mejilla golpeada.

-Go-gomen Maka, p-p-pero tu no-no me dejas h-hablar yo yo-ella empezó a tartamudear cada vez más y un lagrima se desbordo por su rostro me mantuve indiferente, la odiaba, con mi alma la odiaba, sentía un profundo desprecio por ella.

-No cállate no mereces ni que te mire te odio, como pudiste fingir una amistad entre nosotras…y luego…¡TE ODIO!-Le grite, mientras comenzaba a llorar, ahora si, mi vida y mi muerte no afectaría a nadie, a nadie en lo absoluto.

-Perdón, s-se que n-o te merezco (N/A: como yo a ustedes)-Me dijo ella y se me acerco, me iba a rodear con los brazos pero la aparte de inmediato.

-No me toques-la mate con la mirada-dime lo que estas "autorizada" a decirme y luego vete-le dije con una voz fría.

-Bien-dijo ella y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama-Mira, Kid-sama, Soul-sama y B*S-sama son los descendientes del diablo, un termino apropiado sería que son los hijos del diablo, el mayor es Kid-sama-me molestaba que usara el termino sama para referirse a esos hi*os de p*ta que me habían encerrado- le sigue B*S-sama y luego, el menor Soul-sama, ellos son nuestros maestros y….

-ESPERA "NUESTROS" ni muerta el sería mi maestro-dije yo con voz arrogante, el JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES sería mi maestro.

-C-omo digas, continuo, ellos viven 10 vidas humanas, diferentes apariencias pero siempre hermosas, buscan un alma pura que sea el complemento de la suya, blanco con negro…hacen una perfecta combinación, cuando la encuentran "la roban" en cierto sentido y…la "infectan"….hasta que dure la vida humana de la chica….con cada chica consiguen un punto, pero-si no la encuentran mueren, en ese sentido…Kid-sama se salvo, ya que me encontró a mi, también Soul-sama pero…todos están muy preocupados por B*S-sama no ha encontrado a la chica ideal-dijo Chrona, ahora por lo menos algo tenía sentido, mi alma se complementaba con la de Soul, por eso me quería, me mantendría prisionera por que mi vida le daría vida a él.

No tenia nada que ver con quien era yo o mis sentimientos, solo tenia que ver con mi alma "pura" y con la preservación de la de Soul, su alma tan obscura, ligada a una "pura" como la mía. (Si es que tenia alma)

-¿Puntos de que?-pregunte yo con cierta curiosidad, mi voz se quebró un poco, por que por mucho que me cueste admitirlo tenía la ligera esperanza de que alguien, me quisiera como decía quererme Soul.

-Pu-pues, c-con 10 puntos, el que los consiga se vuelve el diablo, esa es la política, p-pero según tengo entendido es que…tienen que tener una reina-decía ella mientras me miraba de reojo.

-¿y? ¿Qué número se supone que soy yo?-le pregunte mirándola, tenía algo que me hacia desconfiar de ella, algo que me decía que me alejara de ella.

-La 10, por eso…t-tengo que deshacerme de ti, a-antes de que le-le ganes a Kid-sama, lo-lo siento Maka, p-pero te tengo que matar-un grito ahogado salió de mis labios cuando la vi abalanzarse sobre mi.

Instintivamente protegí mi rostro, sentía el peso de Chrona, sobre mi, no tenia opción, tenia que defenderme, pero ya no funcionaba mi cerebro, lo único que hacia era sobrevivir.

Tome a Chrona de los cabellos y los jale hacia atrás para que ella fuera la que quedara debajo de mi, dimos una rodada por la cama y nos precipitamos hacia el suelo, solo esperaba ser yo la que quedara encima.

Y fue así, me senté sobre el estomago de Chrona y con una mano aprisione las de ella, el deseo de sangre me invadía, la lujuria de ser la dominante, mi visión se torno roja, como la de un asesino, un lienzo blanco, sobre el rojo.

Mi mano libre aprisiono su cuello y lo apreté con fuerza, con los ojos desorbitados, comenzó a luchar y forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, una risa burlona resonó por la habitación y raspo mi garganta, su fuerza era inútil, su cuerpo frágil y débil no podía contra el mio, tan fuerte.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron tornando vidriosos, sus intentos nulos fueron perdiendo fuerza y su respiración ya entrecortada, se volvió ausente, cuando los latidos de su corazón pararon, recupere mi conciencia.

Me vi a mi misma reflejada en la ventana de la habitación, mi ropa blanca, estaba sucia de sangre y rota, aunque en ningún momento vi que sangrara yo o ella, los cabellos, de por si revueltos, estaban sudorosos, una marca en mi brazo por algún rasguño que no había sentido sangraba.

Pero lo que más me había perturbado era mi rostro, tan sonriente, lleno de felicidad, esa no era yo, las cadenas atadas a mis tobillos hacían que me viera salvaje.

Caí de rodillas al piso, mirado el cadáver de mi amiga ¿yo había hecho esto? ¿Había matado a una chica? Yo jamás habría hecho algo como eso.

"la infectan"

Soul era el culpable, me había orillado a matar a esa chica, ella que era tan inocente.

-T-t-e odio-pensé en mi cabeza, el, era el único culpable de su muerte, el único.

Me abrase a mi misma, estaba hiperventilando, me sentía sucia, impura, más que nunca desee estar muerta, un odio creció en mi interior, un odio hacia mi misma, mi existencia y un odio…hacia Soul.

Me levante con pesadez del suelo, sentía los músculos pesados y flojos por el esfuerzo, me arrastre hacía la cama y trate de subirme a ella pero era imposible.

Escuche de nuevo el sonido de la puerta abrirse, pero no tenia la fuerza para voltear.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!-la voz llego distorsionada a mi cabeza, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba voltee el rostro.

Quien había gritado era nada mas ni nada menos que Kid, el chico vio el cadáver de mi amiga, pude percibir como las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, después de todo, hasta los demonios podían sentir amor.

Fue hacía ella y la abrazo, pude ver como lagrimas de Kid caían sobre el rostro de Chrona, pálido, sin vida.

-Siento tanto esto, amor-le dije el con la voz quebrada, sentía tanta pena, culpa, remordimiento.

El volteo la vista hacia mí.

-Vas a pagar por esto-me vio con odio, el más intenso odio que experimente en mi vida.

-N-no fue un accidente-mi voz reflejo un miedo que no sentía.

Vi su sombra y sus oscurecidos ojos ámbar, no note cuando me había tomado por la espalda, tampoco había notado el cuchillo afilado en mi yugular, sentí un dolor punzante en el cuello y cerré un ojo, vi como una gota de sangre resbalaba por mi piel.

-Basta-le susurre.

-¿Basta? MERECES MORIR ZORRA-me grito y enterró las uñas en mi piel-después de que te salve de Soul, me pagas así, matando a la única que eh amado.

Me cogió del cabello, toda mi visión se inundo de rojo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo percibí, sentí su presencia en mi interior, Soul estaba conmigo, de alguna forma.

-Deja de tocarla-escuche mi voz, lejana, pero era mía.

-Vaya, hermanito estas ahí, jajaja, sabia que no dejaría a _tu_ ángel sola, pero no crees que es mejor que salgas de ella, por que si no podría pasarle algo malo-Kid tomo mi cuerpo y empezó a recorrerlo su roce me quemaba la piel.

De un solo golpe limpio, mi vestido, si es que se le podía llamar así, estaba en el piso, me sentía vulnerable pero en cierto sentido, fuerte, mas liviana.

Kid toco mi espalda y me arrastro hacia él.

-¿Qué esperas? Enserio te importa tan poco como las demás jajaja si que eres divertido-rio aun más fuerte mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, me sentía sucia sus roces hacían que sintiera que traicionaba a mi amiga.

Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo en verdad la quería, a Chrona por la chica que había sido conmigo no por la que Kid había contaminado, no podía soportarlo cerca de mi cuerpo.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Soul desde mi cuerpo, mi voz sonaba llena de ira.

-Quiero que me regales uno de tus puntos y que renuncies a ser el mayor.

Me quede en shock, jamás aceptaría esa oferta por que yo no era más que una alma que Soul terminaría consumiendo, fácil podría conseguir otra.

-Esta bien.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que mis ojos se inundaran en lagrimas en verdad me quería, solo un poco me quería.

Kid me soltó y me empujo contra la cama, trastabille y caí sobre ella, me gire y su expresión herida mostraba cuanta tristeza mantenía dentro, tomo en brazos a Chrona y se fue.

Me quede de nuevo sola, me gustaría morirme y quedarme en paz, morirme y no sentir ni pensar, porque siempre querré lo mismo, ahora más que nunca me siento…diferente.

* * *

En esta semana miles de cosas me pasaron la mas mala fue matar a mi única amiga.

Era un persona horrible, toma las sabanas con fuerza y las jale, golpeaba todo lo que me encontraba rompía todo y lloraba con amargura caí dormida después de tanto llorar, la anestesia del sueño, no fue realmente la mejor solución.

Una pesadilla nueva me atormento, corría por un campo de flores, el cielo estaba vibrando en su azul mas intenso, el olor de los frescos pinos inundaba mis pulmones, sonreía amablemente, me recostaba y miaba el cielo, trate de tocar con mis dedos las nubes, que se volvieron negras, el cielo estaba ardiendo en un rojo carmesí de llamas, las flores, se habían convertido en manos, el campo toda la visión teñida de rojo.

me vi reflejada en un espejo, conforme me acercaba a él, todo cambiaba en mi, mi cabello normalmente atado en coletas, estaba suelto y largo, mis ojos verdes ahora eran rojos y estaban llenos de maldad, mi cuerpo, normalmente tapado, mostraba marcas de lujuria.

-Maka-decía mi reflejo.

Abrí los ojos.

Frente a mi se encontraba Soul, me miraba, susurraba mi nombre y me abrazaba posesivamente-

-Maka-dijo de nuevo, la ira inundo mi ser.

-NO ME TOQUES-grite y trate de apartarlo de mi, pero sus brazos se cerraban en torno a mi en un abrazo de oso, difícil de deshacer.

-Pensé que Kid te haría algo, él no es muy sincero, estoy feliz de que estés bien-me abrazo aun más fuerte, sentía que el aire me faltaba.

Pensé que me había quedado seca de tanto llorar pero lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

-La mataste ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era mi única amiga-le dije con voz cortada, quería matarlo, golpearlo pero algo no me dejaba, solo podía hablar mientras lo abrazaba.

-Era tu vida o la de ella, no iba a permitir que te ocurriera algo por que te quiero- me dijo mientras hundía la cara en mi cuello.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Ustedes también siente amor-afirme, después de todo, no todo era malo.

* * *

Pasaron muchas cosas : 3 ne?...espero que les haya gustado.

Pepe grillo* Un grillo de la pelicula de pinocho.

¡ **ATENCION! **

Pregunta: ¿en el siguiente cap. quieren lemmon?

_**¿Review? ***__agita una lata*_


	7. Bienvenidaprincesa

Hola .w. (Marc-apoyado sobre la pared en forma ruda, se hace el flequillo negro para atrás rebelando sus sensuales ojos dorados-patética….tanto tiempo sin actualizar y te atreves a saludar con un "Hola .w.") …Ya lo sé, estúpido TTnTT. Ejem…bueno Hola ¿Cómo se encuentran?-sonrisa forzada- TTnTT ¡Waaaa! Perdón Perdón Perdón-se arrastra como una cucaracha inmunda por el suelo dando vueltas en si misma-. Llevo meses sin actualizar, veamos…eh estado muy ocupada con otros proyectos que de verdad no eh tenido tiempo para esté….pero eh regresado *Música y ambiente como voldemort* :DD … ._.u Ok no, en fin, les pido una disculpa a toooodos mis lectores-Se arrodilla-no los merezco ;n;-besa sus pies- Bueno…sé cuanta gente ignorará esto, así que, daré mis explicaciones y agradecimientos al final del Fanfic…disfruten. (Vamos a bailar el vals de la locura~)

Bienvenida…princesa.

Maka pov.

Un débil rayo de luz matutino se filtraba directo a mis ojos, en el ambiente se podía percibir claramente el aroma sutil de la canela acompañada con vainilla y lavanda flotaba como una ligera capa que impregnaba todo el lugar, arrugue los ojos escuchando a lo lejos el trinido de aves que, en mi opinión parecían exóticas, notaba como cada vez más la luz del día me iba arrancando del sueño, me removí incomoda mientras las sabanas que tenía debajo mío crujían en protesta, notaba un dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si un camión me hubiera pasado sobre ella, suspire mientras trataba de retomar una posición cómoda que me permitiera conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Abrí los ojos como platos, cuando débiles recuerdos de la noche pasada apantallaron mis ojos, como si me hubieran pasado una diapositiva rápidamente, un escalofrío empezó a sacudirme violentamente el cuerpo, un espasmo me lleno la columna y sentía subir a toda prisa por la garganta un fuerte sollozo, que seguramente me rompería en dos la garganta, un sudor frío producto del pánico y miedo de los recuerdos, se resbalo por mi espalda y mis dedos se crisparon buscando algo a mí alrededor.

Apreté contra mi pecho las sabanas que ya había arrugado en puño, notando como un débil olor a detergente se colaba de sus poros, notaba un hueco, profundo…muy profundo que parecía tragarse todo lo bueno que existía dentro de mí, se abría a cada segundo que transcurría, arrancando de mi ser los débiles rastros de amor y felicidad que realmente no existían en mí, también sentí como el corazón me latía a toda prisa, tratando de salir de mi pecho, como si aún estuviera sobre Chrona, como si aún…tuviera aquel instinto asesino, que me había orillado a hacer tantas cosas que cuerda en mi vida me habría atrevida a hacer.

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de reprimir un grito de dolor que me surcaba en toda la boca, todo aquel dolor que lentamente me consumía, maldecía la hora en que todo había cambiado, mordiéndome como una fiera salvaje apenas notaba el sabor de la sangre, todo aquel dolor que me infundían los recuerdos opacaban todo aquello que mi cuerpo pudiera sentir, aparte de él.

Arañe las sabanas hasta notar como la tela se rasgaba bajo mí fuerza, sentía como me ahogaba lentamente, como si estuviera atrapada en arenas movedizas y con cada segundo mi cuerpo se llenaba más de aquella viscosidad que me resultaba asquerosa, hundiéndome, ahogándome, matándome.

Recorrí con una mano mi brazo, haciendo un ademan como si allí estuviera aquel lodo sucio que me imaginaba, trague saliva con dificultad tratando de aliviar apenas un poco aquella sensación de ahogo que me atascaba la garganta a tal punto de obligarme a dejar respirar, abrí la boca buscando el oxígeno que mis pulmones "_necesitaban_".

-Buenos días…- saludo alegremente una voz desconocida llena de vida, aquella voz desconocida, hizo que en un segundo mi cuerpo se incorporara latente y vigilante…agresivo en todas las formas posibles, expectante para atacar…para matar, mis ojos trataban de enfocar a mí presa pero mis movimientos rápidos solo ocasionaron que sintiera vértigo y que en mi visión puntos negros se formaran, ocultándome las formas que estaban frente mí.

Tallé con el dorso de la mano mis ojos, tratando de aclarar mi visión, frente a mí se encontraba una chica, tenía el cabello de un tono azul medio claro partido en dos lados que caían a ambos lados de su rostro enmarcándolo claramente en dos mechones lisos al igual que el resto de su cabello pero esté estaba atado en coletas, poseían un par de ojos de un tranquilizador tono zafiro que me observaban gentilmente, tenía las manos frente su cuerpo, apoyado una frente otra, su cabeza era cubierta por un gorro sencillo de sirvienta y su cuerpo por un vestido de lo que parecía ser de servicio solo que un poco más…descubierto, si acaso le llegaría a lo alto del muslo, sus piernas estaban tapadas por unas largas medias que terminaban en un encaje delicado de color blanco y un pequeño moño del color de su vestimenta, negra.

-B-buenos días-respondí atragantándome con mis palabras como si ya no pudiera recordar como pronunciarlas y salieran solas de mis labios por pura cortesía, mi voz sonaba recelosa, desconfiada en todos los sentidos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Supongo que estará hambrienta, no ha probado bocado, ni siquiera ayer en la noche…le eh traído tartaletas de fruta, espero que le gusten-murmuro rápidamente , como si tuviera prisa, mientras tomaba del lado derecho de mí cama una bandeja color plata que contenía dos pequeñas tartas a rebosar de frutas bañadas en jarabe de vainilla y espolvoreadas de canela.

-Gracias-murmure tímidamente aunque más bien era más desconfianza que timidez, mientras tomaba la manta que cubría hasta el momento parte de mi cuerpo y la ponía a la altura de mi pecho abrazándola contra mí, cubriéndome.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Está demasiado pálida ¿Acaso no me reconoce?-pregunto mientras se acercaba curiosamente en mi dirección y se inclinaba hacía mi tocando mi frente una ira sorda me embargo el pecho como si en cualquier momento pudiera matarla, aparte su mano con un manotazo y aparte la mirada molesta, alcance a ver de soslayo como aquella chica se mostraba herida, regreso a su sonrisa poniendo en lo que parecía ser un equilibrio absoluto la bandeja sobre su hombro-Al parecer no posee fiebre, puede que solo sea un refriado-diciendo esto puso sus manos en las caderas pensando y rápidamente regreso a su trabajo, tomo una mesilla de cama de un color crema y con la maestría que el tiempo le proporcionaba la coloco sobre mis piernas, me preguntaba cómo era que podía hacer todo eso sin que la bandeja se cayera, seguido de ella la bandeja de tartaletas cayó sobre la mesilla como si me hubiesen leído el pensamiento, un vaso lleno de un líquido rosado y una taza vacía le siguieron.

Como si fuera cosa de todos los días, tomo una jarra sirviendo en un chorro que cayo sin chapoteo en la taza, leche.

Me quede mirando sus movimientos con tanta concentración que gane por su parte miradas curiosas.

-Bien, a comer-murmuro con alegría mientras regresaba a su posición rígida del principio y colocaba en el plato un tenedor y un cuchillo.

Baje la mirada de su rostro que me mostraba una radiante y cordial sonrisa que en cierto sentido me molestaba, concentrándome en las tartaletas, podía ser que estás estuvieran deliciosas, pero el solo jarabe que las cubría me daba un asco horrendo, me recordaba la sensación de la viscosidad de mi piel que tanto me había llenado de miedo apenas hacía unos momentos.

Soporte la sensación de hacer ahí mismo horcajadas del asco y rechace con un ademan la comida, mientras subía la barbilla tratando de ocultar cuan asqueada me sentía por aquella comida.

-Lo siento…no quiero-dije mientras apartaba la mesilla abastecida del desayuno y me tapaba bajo la manta.

-Pero…Princesa, tiene que comer si no sufrirá mareos y puede que anemia también, por favor, si no gusta puedo prepararle lo que desee-me suplico mientras se inclinaba y acercaba hacía mí la bandeja, algo más allá del ofrecimiento me llamo la atención.

-¿Princesa?...así que ¿Sabes todo aquí no es así?-pregunte mientras me encogía protectoramente contra las almohadas y la miraba desafiante, ella retiro la mano que había acercado hacía mí acordándose claramente del rechazo que había cometido cuando ella coloco su mano sobre mí frente.

-Así es El señor Evans es mi maestro-diciendo esto un sonrojo delicado se apodero de sus mejillas, marcando claramente que esa muchacha no era tan inocente como lo parecía, dándome una clara alarma de que ella no era de fiar-Nos conocimos anoche, si es que usted no me reconoce, le coloque el vestido que mi maestro me ordeno.

-Te pido que no te refieras a él así…-siseé mientras bajaba la mirada soportando una rabia interior hacía Soul y un sentimiento aún más fuerte que no reconocí.

-Lo lamento-murmuro ella mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa, como si se le hubiese pasado haberme dicho eso, como un error.

-Necesito explicaciones-clame con decisión, ella subió la mirada y yo la mire directamente a los ojos.

-No estoy autorizada para decirle algo, si lo hago moriré-murmuro mientras sonreí de una forma alegre como si todo lo que me hubiera dicho no tuviera nada que ver con el hecho de que ella iba a morir, si no con el hecho de que ella no me _quería_ decir.

-Nece…-no me dio tiempo de continuar reclamando una respuesta a mis preguntas, un timbre parecido a una campanilla resonó directo de una pulserita color verde que está chica poseía, su tono de piel se volvió más rosado, un brillo y una sonrisa especial apareció en sus rostro y me miro.

-Lo siento, mi maes….El señor Soul me llama-por favor, póngase esto encima-dijo ella mientras depositaba suavemente al pie de la cama un pedazo de tela de color rojo, ese color me irritaba en sobre manera, recordándome a aquel que era el que provocaba sentimientos encontrados en mí.

Sin agregar nada más o sin permitirme seguir fastidiando con mis preguntas ella desapareció tras la puerta no sin antes echar el pestillo asegurándose de que no hubiera posibilidad de que yo escapara….

El silencio era abrumador y sepulcral, tanto que sentía que su densidad me ahogaba lentamente, suspire mientras trataba de asimilar todo pegue mis piernas al pecho y baje la cabeza apoyándola en ellas, aunque realmente me resultaba doloroso pensar en ello.

Habían tantas cosas que no me creía tanto dolor que me hacía sentir mi propia mente y cuerpo, esté no era mi mundo y nunca lo sería, no necesitaba ser "especial" realmente lo único que había necesitado era saber que le importaba a alguien, pero entonces, estaba siendo realmente un idiota, estaba tratando de escapar de la única persona que abiertamente me había dicho y demostrado que le importaba que le era especial.

-Te odio-murmure mientras notaba fluir lentamente lágrimas silenciosas que no hacían más que aumentar aquella sensación nostálgica que me cubría el alma.

Era aún más idiota que nada, creerme realmente que le era especial era una absoluta estupidez estaba más que demostrado que su fijación en mi era por mi alma, la pureza que representaba y el poder que le proporcionaría, aun mayor idiotez era que el hecho de que me sentía en cierto sentido…atraída por él.

Di un manotazo a la colcha tratando de liberar una pequeña parte de ira que sentía en el cuerpo hacía mi misma, hacía aquel lugar, hacía aquella sensación, hacía él.

Parecía que todo aquello que me rodeaba solo me atrapaba en la pesadilla que había iniciado aquella tarde en la que decidí salir de mi hogar para encontrarme con aquel demonio, todo había sido tan incoherente, todo tan ilógico, todo tan estúpido.

Tome entre mis manos aquella prenda roja desdoblándola tratando de alejar mis hirientes pero no menos justos pensamientos y me encontré, con aquel tipo de indumentaria que ya sabía le gustaba a Soul.

Era un vestido delicado, de lo que parecía ser tela muy fina y delgada, era de un corte que me llegaba más allá del tobillo, seguro era para arrastrar la tela, un escote imposible de la espalda y el pecho, dándome la ligera sensación de burla que seguro había provocado Soul, al saber, cuan poco pecho tenía, la falda o en concreto todo el vestido era de la forma en la que todo el cuerpo era marcado, estaba diseñado con todo y el material que estaba hecho para apegarse a mi piel y figura, me daba la ligera impresión de que Soul disfrutaba vistiéndome de formas humillantes que yo, jamás me atrevería a vestir.

Las lágrimas empezaban a surcarme de nuevo los ojos, como si estuviera condenada a llorar a cada cinco minutos que transcurría, mi cuerpo se sacudió en sollozos cuando en un ligero recuerdo el rostro de Chrona me sonrió ante mí.

Solté el vestido pegando un grito ahogado mientras con terror me pegaba a la pared abrazándome a mí misma, sentía su presencia en aquel cuarto, sentía su alma…la sentía conmigo.

-No…por favor-murmuré mientras sentía todo el cuerpo llenarse de temblores de miedo que me había provocado aquel horrible encuentro, la culpa me golpeo con la furia de una fiera, me arrastraba en una marea incontrolable de tristeza y depresión.

Sin soportar mi peso, las rodillas me flaquearon y me hicieron caer sin nada que detuviese mi camino, sentí el suelo frío tanto como un hielo pegado a mi piel, parecía casi como si yo estuviera ardiendo y seguro era así, estaba en el infierno, pero no tan literal, estaba en mi infierno.

Respire ahogando la necesidad de sollozar como si no hubiera un mañana…tenía que ser fuerte, especialmente ahora, necesitaba escapar…necesitaba hacerlo.

Levante la vista mientras ahuyentaba los fantasmas que me perseguían, iba a lograrlo, iba a escapar.

Con paso decidido me incorpore, limpiando con el dorso de mi mano aquellas lágrimas que había soltado, por mí, por Chrona, por Tsubaki, por Hero iba a ser libre y tome entre mis manos aquella prenda que me degradaba moralmente.

Ya no iba a permitirlo, ya no, la tela abraso mi piel mientras ajustaba el vestido a mi cuerpo y cerraba de un tirón el cierre detrás de mi espalda.

Iba a ganar la batalla contra el diablo.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tome la perilla mientras me inclinaba hacía las puertas de caoba abriéndolas con todo mi peso, delante de mí refulgía un calor acogedor que parecía llenar la instancia en un hogareño resplandor pero a mi parecer, todo aquello no era más que un teatro.

Y aquellas llamas que bailaban sobre la pulida chimenea de mármol no eran más que almas condenadas, sólo se escuchaba n el viejo tocadiscos una melodía antigua, quizá demasiado cantando en un idioma que no reconocí, era tal vez latín.

Sobre sus piernas, la peliaqua se encontraba besándole de una forma comprometedora el cuello, su traviesa lengua parecía marcar lascivos caminos de saliva por todo el lugar dejando significativamente mojada esa zona.

Me aclaré la garganta tratando de posar la vista en algo que no me diera tanto asco como la lengua de ella bailoteando sobre su piel.

-Hola ricura-mascullo lentamente Soul, su tono de voz era aterciopelado de la forma más seductiva que había escuchado en mi vida, era como una serpiente hipnotizando a su presa, fruncí el entrecejo molesta por las palabras empleadas-Pareces molesta.

Negué energéticamente con la cabeza, apartando la vista de las finas bragas de encaje negro que se podían apreciar desde mi posición, me sentía de muchas maneras fuera de lugar, ellos parecían demasiado cómodos en mi presencia, como si todo aquello fuera muy normal, como si no estuvieran manoseándose delante de mi cara.

-¿Puedes venir luego?-Murmuro Soul, enseguida pensé que se dirigía a mí, pero de un salto, la pequeña ojiazul, salió disparada por la misma puerta en la que yo había entrado-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres tu turno, dulzura?-sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba cómodamente de su sitio y se dirigía hacia la licorera, agregándole a su vaso una ronda nueva de hielos y Wisky que olía a frutas desde donde me encontraba.

-No me jodas, quiero respuestas ¿Por qué…me ayudaste?-pregunte notando cada vez como mi voz se extinguía dejando al final apenas un hilillo de voz, en mis manos arrugue los guantes altos y negros que hacían juego con el vestido.

-¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?-pregunto fastidiado mientras en su mano la copa bailoteaba haciendo un ruido delicado de los hielos chocar contra el vidrio-Es porque…eres mía, jamás permitiré que te lastimen-Al decir esto, apenas note que me encontraba en sus brazos, un rubor me coloreo la frente y las mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos olían a cerezas y arándanos, un escalofrío me recorrió completa al sentir su palma cálida contra la parte baja de mi espalda, presionándome contra su pecho, una chispa se incendió de una manera…nada inocente.

-Jamás seré tuya-murmure en un bajo tono de voz, tentándome a perderme en aquellas pupilas de hermoso color carmín, su expresión segura flaqueo apenas un poco y pude notar en su semblante por un segundo la molestia que enseguida desapareció.

-Lo serás, de eso me eh encargado yo-murmuro mientras giraba en torno a mí-note un cambio rápido en la música, era una música ligera, clásica pero con algo más, un frenesí oculto en cada nota que salía de aquel instrumento, Soul me tendió su mano mostrándome su pulcra mano, mi cuerpo reacciono por si sólo aceptando su invitación.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-Pregunte apretando los dientes con fuerza, notando la provocativa inclinación con la cual mi cuerpo se apoyaba en él, por su parte Soul sonrió de lado.

-Vamos a bailar el baile de la locura, tú y yo, querida princesa-dimos un giro de 180 grados mientras sentía resbalar mis tacones por el pulido piso del salón, su sonrisa era todo menos lo amistosa que aparentaba, sus ojos me hicieron un ademán para que mirara hacía el lugar donde me indicaba-Feliz primer aniversario, querida.

Me quede helada sin respiración, frente a mí se encontraban las únicas dos personas vivas que en realidad me importaban, en el rostro de Hero se expresaba el miedo infantil que sentí y Tsubaki permanecía inconsciente.

-Eres la criatura más sucia y despreciable que ha pisado la tierra, Soul Evans-sisee sonriente.

* * *

Hola, dare rápidamente mis razones.

1.- Me había concentrado en otro proyecto, en realidad, también tenía pereza de escribir pero la vencí XD

2.-Continue el Fanfic especialmente por 2 chicas, DANY DE EVANS y Neko'D, ambas me han motivado a continuarlo así que este cap. Se los dedico a ambas.

3.-Agradesco a todas aquellas personas que siguieron mi Fanfic desde el principio y le dieron una oportunidad, también a aquellos que lo hicieron después, muchas gracias, en realidad, ustedes son lo que me motiva c:

Sin más Sunny fuera-

Siento que hayan esperado tanto por esto a lo mejor no es lo suficiente y lo siento u.u La verdad hace mucho que no había escrito sobre SoulxMaka, así que mis más sinceras disculpas.

_-Agita una lata- ¿Review?_


End file.
